battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Super-Warships
Super Warships are typically massive, heavily armored and powerful battleships usually found only at the VIP level. They characterized by their heavy armor, large guns, and oftentimes planes. Owing to their firepower and armor, they are usually very difficult to defeat by any ship outside of other super warships, massive carriers, and submarines. Due to the enormous costs involved in the creation of super-warships, only hackers and extreme grinders will typically make them; as such they form a very small fraction of ships present in online battles. Traits of a Super-Warship *Usually very well armored *Is extremely large *Has many 46cm guns and Mk45 5in guns *Usually has many planes, however, some don't *Moves fast *Can complete every (or at least most, due to Night Battle Lvl. 3) battle drill with 3 stars *Found in the VIP Realm *Sometimes made by hackers *Usually only killed by other super warships or subs. Armament Super-warships almost always have 46cm guns, as they are a necessity. They also almost always have Mk45 5in Guns, to get rid of pesky aircraft. They also have supporting guns, such as rocket launchers, 38cm quad guns, 40cm triple guns, and others. They usually have the Phalanx to destroy missiles, and sometimes have missiles themselves. All of this, mixed with their armor, makes them a great foe and almost impossible to defeat. Role and Usage Super-warships are the rulers of the seas. They crush most ships in their path, and are only stopped by either other super-warships or very powerful submarines. Due to their relatively large size, a variety of weapons are able to be quickly fitted onto the ship. Their role is to bring pain quickly, and either dodge or take that same amount of pain. They commonly have carrier aircraft to assist them with their needs, such as anti aircraft duties, bombing, splashing the water with bombs for distraction, etc. Tactics They have a very simple tactic, charge into the battlefield with guns blazing. When against other warships, be sure that your ship is quick, because usually you have to dodge a flurry of 46cm guns that can quickly destroy even the toughest armored ships. Also, you will need to have great accuracy, since the opposing ship is probably faster or as fast as you. Take out planes as quickly as you can if you see them, because since Super-warships have around 100 planes, too many bombers will leave you a lifeless husk of armor. Sometimes the Super Warship will have a bunch load of planes, around 400 or more. These like to go backwards until they got their planes into the air. As they usally accelerate quite slow you have to get their runways under water before they can launch their diving bomber wave. They are often built out of 6x6x2 Lightweight Armor, so their overall toughness is just medium. Against Submarines are few (10-20) underwater torpedos place upside on the deck common. Some very long and very heavy ships can't turn. Future As the game goes on, so do the super warships. New weaponry is easily put on the super-warship, and so are planes. As time goes on, and things such as helicopters, flares, and radar jammers are released, those new weapons will immediately be put on the super-warship. The future for these beasts are not bleak, and won't be anytime soon. Pictures Dictator sunudn.jpg|Dictator, a super-warship by DocWeldin RELV Epic.jpg|A super warship made by Math02u3 IMG 0703.png|A super warship by RyanGuy My First Battleship.jpg|My First Battleship, a super-warship made by Yamato287 Rainbow.jpg|Another powerful super-warship built by Math02u3 Image.jpg|Fortress type ship SeaHunter .jpg|USAF SeaHunter , a Captured SeaQuest. Has Been Refitted And Put Into USAF Service Seakin.jpg|USPACFLT SeaKing , a Very Effective Super-Warship SeaQuake.jpg|USPACFLT SeaQuake , a Super-Warship SeaLegend .jpg|USPACFLT SeaLegend , a Super-Warship. Proved To By Ineffective , This Ship Is Free To Copy SeaConqueror.jpg|USPACFLT SeaConqueror Sailing Into The Sunset SeaAvenger_2.jpg|USPACFLT SeaAvenger , Despite It Appearance , It Proves To Be Quite Effective USS Puerto Rico BB-24.jpg|USS Puerto Rico BB-24 with a toughness of 5878.2 GJ and more than 100 missiles its a ship good example of a super warship Dtwimage.jpg|Fort Worth. Can move 66kts and boasts airplanes,10 46cm guns and 32 mk45. URSW Incisorius Ventus.jpg|URSW Incisorius Ventus, a super-warship in the Uprising Retaliation. Armed with 15 46cm guns, 32 fighter planes, and many Mk45s and rocket launchers, and can move at speeds upwards of 150 knots. USAF Archangel.jpg|USAF Archangel,Very effective design and example of an Super-warship Leviathan ironclad Mk XI .jpg|All round good ship Moai.jpg|USPF Moai. With 186 46 cm, 200 aircraft, 200,000 toughness and 40 knots for speed, what more could you ask for? SSV Wraith.jpg|A rare super-submarine, the ISAF Wraith carries over 150 Underwater Torpedo Tubes, as well as numerous Mk45 guns and ASW weaponry, while maintaining a cruising speed of around 50 knots. It can withstand two 46cm gun hits while surfaced before becoming difficult to control, and several more before sinking outright. Project 61.jpg|Russian Navy Project 61 , this is more of a 'Super Fortress' SeaWolf III.jpg|USPACFLT SeaWolf III , a super warship in USPACFLT Service Sea Gremlin.jpg|USPACFLT Sea Gremlin Category:Shiptype